Shinya Takano
Shinya Takano is the British-raised drummer of Velvet Vendetta, who also happens to be a talented bassist. Now living in Japan, he quickly chanced upon an opportunity to play for a newly formed group and managed to win over Shousuke Haruna during his formal audition. Basic Stats Full Name: Shinya Takano (he doesn't use kanji for his name and always romanizes it) Aliases and Nicknames: just Shinya on stage, Kyoto (high school nickname), Shinyuck Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 19 II Birthdate: 6 April Fire Blood Type: A Hometown: Gerrards Cross, Buckinghamshire, England (near London) Languages: English, Japanese Occupation: Drummer for Velvet Vendetta. He's college-age but isn't interested in attending, at least not right now. Appearance HEIGHT: 6'0"/183cm WEIGHT: 150lb/68kg Body: Very lanky and skinny. He's also quite tall, so he looks even skinnier than he really is. Despite his skinniness, he has very strong and defined arms as a result of archery and drumming. He also keeps his abs defined with a solid set of crunches every day. He has a tiny set of hips and a small butt. Hair: Naturally black but dyed whatever color he feels like, usually a cooler shade of brown. He keeps it medium length and styles it when he's in the mood. It's quite thick and a bit on the coarse side but he takes good care of it. Eyes: Dark and rather uninterested in appearance. He always looks rather bored even when he isn't. He wears glasses but doesn't like how they look on his face, so he wears contacts. Usually they're blue. Skin: He's remarkably pale, both a natural coloring and a result of his cloudy life in England. Voice: Soft-spoken and boyish in tone, but quite masculine in pitch—it can get rather deep at times, depending on his mood. His English is accented to match his British upbringing, and he tends to speak with slang and casual language in both English and Japanese. Clothing: He tends to dress in all black. His style is casual punk, with low-slung black jeans and graphic tees paired with comfortable but stylish jackets. Often he wears buckled, zipper-decorated creepers or combat boots, with quite a few studded accessories elsewhere on his body. His most notable trademark is a necklace with a royal crown pendant and a blunt razorblade hanging side by side. Additional: He has a tattoo to match his pendant on his lower left hip—a crown and razorblade. Personality In school he was quite the bully, and didn't have many friends because he preferred it that way. He didn't like people being close to him because he thought it made him vulnerable. He was a delinquent who got into a number of fights, failed classes, skipped classes, and beat up on weaker people. It was born a lot out of insecurity and the need to prove his superiority. Since graduating high school, he's grown up a lot and has greatly eased up on the dick factor. He's still a bit of a misanthropist and prefers his pet snakes to people, but he's met a few people in Japan that he's clicked with and opened himself up to. He tends to smile and crack jokes a lot more now, and finds that he enjoys life more than he did when he was a jerk to everyone else. He's still often classed as an asshole because of his rough personality and strong, unrelenting opinions; he doesn't ever back down from an argument if he believes he's right—and in Shinya-World, he's always right. He's got a hot temper but has learned how to control it a little better since moving to Japan. He no longer relies on alcohol or drugs to get over his problems, and he is no longer afraid to ask friends for help and advice. Something he keeps well-hidden under his cool and aloof exterior that people closer to him can all agree on: he's sarcastically hilarious and doesn't take anything seriously. Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Music, bass, drums, snakes, archery, video games, motorcycles, drinking with friends, going to concerts and shows, action movies, blood and guts, artistic metalworking, theatre/drama, guns, paranormal, aliens Color: Black Food and Drink: Tea, black coffee, salty foods, MSG, coffee cake Fragrance: Ralph Lauren Blue Cigarette: Djarum Black Music: Heavy metal, black metal, goth rock, Japanese rock, visual kei bands, industrial, K-pop, dance, techno Clothing: Sex Pot Revenge Underwear: Boxers Animal: Snake Season: Autumn Place: London or Norway Book: Pornography Movie: Action movies, anything with lots of explosions, martial arts, and car chases, anything with hot girls Subject: "Fuck school." Sport: Archery (kyudo) Lucky Number: 69 Sexual: Wild girls who like it rough. Also, he still hasn't come to terms with the fact that he secretly finds a lot of femme boys attractive and will vehemently deny being gay or anything close to gay. Other Likes: Anything with a crown motif. Dislikes: People ("especially ones who talk too fucking much"), bananas, school, writing papers, his father, work, reading, art class, emogoths, church, prissy high-maintenance girls Fears: Something happening to his snakes or his mom Disgusts: Big drooly dogs, cream-filled pastries Traits Handedness: Ambidextrous MBTI Personality: ISTP IQ: 110 Wechsler Normal. He's smarter than he lets on. Political Views: Broseph Stalin Religion: Raptor Jesus Background Shinya was born in Japan but whisked off to the UK at a very young age by his mother. His father walked out on them, which prompted his mother to chase after him. She found him living in the United States with a new woman, which devastated her. She decided to settle in the UK in a small flat near London. She raised Shinya to the best of her abilities and both of them depended on each other to get by. Shinya attended a private Catholic school despite not being Catholic, but his mother wanted him to look good on paper in case he went to college. After graduating, however, she could no longer make it in the UK and decided to move back to Japan. Shinya, bored with the people in London, was glad to tag along for the new experience. Shortly after arriving in Tokyo, he was tipped off to auditions held by the vocalist of a band he liked quite a bit, and decided to go on a whim. He had originally gone with his bass, and was about to be turned away since they weren't looking for a bassist anymore. But he sat at a drum set provided and gave it a go, and impressed his audience enough to make it into Velvet Vendetta. Relationships Lovers *He's had lots of girlfriends but is staying away from relationships for the time being. Friends *Ruui: bro. his new bandmate, the two clicked immediately. They pretty much go everywhere together and have a similar sense of humor/personality. Bromance to the extreme. *Shousuke Haruna: he's getting along quite swimmingly with his new boss and is one of the few people Shinya respects. *Eiri Haruna: he might tease him pretty cruelly but they have something pretty secretly nerdy in common: an avid interest in extraterrestrials. That, and not being sober. *Leyden Nikola: former bully-bait. One of his younger classmates in high school back in the UK. He was one of the dweeby kids Shinya enjoyed bullying. He won't admit it but he had a bit of a crush on Ley and tended to single him out because of it. A huge reason he lost the interest to stay in London was because Ley was no longer around to screw with. They chat on Skype now, and Shinya secretly regrets not acting on his crush in a more positive way. Enemies *Kyousuke Ebisawa: wet blanket and killjoy. Ruui and Shinya enjoy messing with him and riling him up. *His father, for running out on him and his mother. Family *Mother: Shinya is surprisingly a bit of a mama's boy and appreciates all the hard work his mother did to make sure he had food on the table and a roof over his head. Now that he finally has some money, he makes sure his mum is comfortable and taken care of. He considers his mother a friend. *Father: the deadbeat runaway dad lives somewhere in the United States with his new family. He's never even sent cards to Shinya for birthdays. Shinya sincerely hopes he dies. Pets *Milkcan: a small corn snake. His "baby" and "darling". *Acchan: a ball python. *Holmes and Watson: ocelot geckos. Housing *Apartment in Tokyo: He shares a small place in Tokyo with his roommate and bandmate Ruui. Weirdly enough, they share one bedroom, their beds separated by a flimsy curtain. The room across from the bedroom is where they have their laptops set up, and where Shinya's pets stay contained. The rest of the apartment is pretty tiny, with only a kitchenette and a little sitting room, and of course a small bathroom. They keep it clean enough. Enough. *His mum's place in London: his small bedroom in their typical suburban house is still lovely and intact. Additional Info and Trivia *He's extremely fond of snakes and hopes to one day have a house where he can keep a lot more of them. *He believes in paranormal things and aliens. *If asked about his musical preference in interviews he tends to jokingly claim his favorite band is ABBA. This seems dubious, but as Haruna notes from a karaoke outing celebrating the formation of Velvet Vendetta, Shinya perfectly knew all the words to "Lay All Your Love on Me"... without the song even showing up on screen yet. Why Haruna knew that Shinya knew the words is another story altogether. Roleplays/Stories Under Construction. Gallery shinya01.jpg shinya02.jpg shinya03.jpg shinya04.jpg shinya05.jpg shinya06.jpg shinya07.jpg shinya09.jpg shinya10.jpg shinya11.jpg shinya12.jpg Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Asian Category:British Category:Aries Category:Sono's Characters Category:Bisexual Category:Questionably Heterosexual Category:Seme